Romanticide
by fivewits
Summary: Love. Raven says it's pointless. Beast Boy says he feels it. Neither knew it could kill. One-shot. BBRae


Starfire tells me that I have no romantic tendencies. Cyborg told her that it was because I didn't have a romantic bone in my body. Once Star got over the confusion that the expression induced, she agreed. Heck, I agree. Romance just isn't my thing. It's one of the few emotions that I've never missed, I've just never seen the point of it. Why give someone flowers? They're already dead, and won't last long. Chocolate simply feeds gluttony, jewelry increases vanity and stuffed animals are just too cutesy. I don't see the point to any of the romances of humans. It always ends in heart break anyway. After all, even the couple takes the next step, gets married, blah, blah, blah, humans are still mortal. Death will come, one way or another.

It's not like I don't watch or read romance, well, Star forces me to. All the movies and books are basically same. Boy meets girl, boy looses girl, boy gets girl back after untold trauma. Boy and girl kiss under sun set/rise. Exciting…

I usually comment on this and the unlikely coincidences of the story. Come on, how likely is it that the (handsome, jock) crush sees the (impossibly beautiful, but misunderstood) girl crying, when no one else is looking for her? And it just happens that this guy is absolutely perfect for her? Yeah, right. However, if I say this during the course of the movie, it earns quite a number of glares, from the boys as well as Starfire. Then I leave, normally to my room or the roof.

Then Star will come and gush about the ending of the movie, in which I ignore. Like I'm doing now.

* * *

Raven looked up from her book to see Starfire still chattering about the wondrousness of the movie. She sighed and interrupted, it was giving her a headache.

"Star, I really don't care how the stupid movie ended. We go through this every time."

"Oh, but friend Raven, it was the most glorious movie I have ever had the pleasure of viewing!" Raven shook her head.

"You say that about ever movie you watch. Even those documentaries."

"Oh but it is true!" Raven sighed.

"Forget it. I'm going to meditate."

"Then I shall leave you in peace." Star smiled and walked down the stairs. Raven seriously considered relocating to her room, where she would have no interruption, but couldn't bring herself to move from the comforting moon light.

She would find it immensely amusing that all the boys liked to watch the romance that Starfire rented, if it wasn't so damn annoying! Behind her, she heard a noise.

"Starfire! I don't want to hear it!" But, to her surprise, it wasn't Starfire's voice that replied, it was Beast Boy.

"Uh…sorry, I'm not Star. I was juts wondering if you've seen Cy or Robin?" she sighed, the was a familiar argument. Was everyone else in this Tower that much of an idiot?

"My eyes are closed Beast Boy. I haven't seen anyone. Nor do I want to." But he didn't pick up on the subtle hint to go away. Instead he sat down next to her.

"So...you missed the end of the movie…."

"Yes. I don't want to hear how it ended. I'm meditating. That means I need quiet." He shut up. But only for a few minutes.

"So…why do you hate romance?" She silently counted to ten to keep from blowing him up….pleasant as that prospect sounded.

"Because it's a pointless activity."

"Oh…so…uh…let's say hypotheticamally, some guy likes you…." She sighed. Hypothetically? Not only was that a long word for Beast Boy's tiny brain, even he couldn't pronounce it, she knew _he_ was the guy he was talking about.

"So what?"

"And, well…this guy asks you out…what would you say?" She sighed. This was getting pathetic.

"What do you think?"

"Well…I was hoping for a yes…"

"Sorry to disappoint you." She knew she was being cold, but she was tried of the whole matter. Beast Boy would get over the pointless crush and he would be better for it. . It was pointless for him to like her. It wasn't as if she could like him back. Even without her powers, he was too immature and too much of a joker for her tastes. Cute as he was.

She ignored him as she restarted her meditation.

Suddenly, she felt his presence right in front of her. _Too close…_ was her first thought. He was _defiantly_ invading her personal space. Fear started to come up. No one could be this close to her without destruction. Would it destroy him?

Silently, he moved his hand to slip down the hood that was covering her face.

"Beast Boy…? What are you doing?" She slowly baked away, to a more comfortable distance. But, his hand went around her waist, preventing her from moving away.

"Raven, I…I think I'm falling for you." She looked at him incredulously.

"Well, I suggest you stop. Go find someone else." She was trying to pretend that she was in control, that she didn't feel the fear that was threatening to consume her. That she wasn't about to destroy her teammate. He bent closer to her, causing her fear to rise.

"But I don't want to." He reached to stroke her hair. She tried to move, but found that he was much stronger then he looked. The fear tightened her throat. Her words came faster and higher pitched then she would've liked.

"Go away! Go find someone else. Choose someone else to love!"

"It doesn't work that way Rae. I didn't choose you. It just happened. It comes from the heart."

"Stop it! Stop talking nonsense and let me go!" The fear was closing in. Even Beast Boy could see it in her wide eyes. But, he couldn't let it get to him, not when he so close…he moved ever so slightly towards her, and the control broke. She panicked. "GO AWAY!" a black aura surrounded him and tried to push him away, but he stayed in front of her, still way too close. She could hear numerous things cracking, or spontaneously exploding. It didn't stop him, though he too knew what was happening. His lips fell onto hers, only for a second before her magick succeeded in pushing him away. She knew she had to leave. Her barriers, built up so carefully, were cracking and crumbling at an alarming.

So, now free of Beast Boy's grasp, Raven ran.

* * *

How long Raven ran for is unknown. When she was found was unforgettable. Her powers had breached her control. Destroying everything around her, including herself.

* * *

Beast Boy silently placed a flower at the altar that commemorated a Titan. There was no grave, because there was no body. It was all his fault. He knew that pressuring Raven could lead to bad results, but he had wanted so much to tell her how he felt. He did, and it had literally killed her.

"I'm sorry." A tear fell, landing on the inscription on the plaque.

_Raven, who in the end was finally free._

At least, that's what he prayed for.

Ok, that was a lot darker then it was when I started out...but hopefully it all made sense. Thanks for reading!


End file.
